


More Brand New Games

by NightstalkerNS



Series: Brand New Games [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Dildos, F/M, First Time, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: [Based on pictures by KryptChild and template93]Pound Cake's life is infinitely better since learning A Brand New Game. There are so many new and sexy experiences for him to enjoy, and it's all just so amazing.But, of course, just one new game is never enough. Kids always want more, more, more!!





	More Brand New Games

"Nggh…Ahh…Just a…hah…little more…"

The room was filled with the yearning, struggling sounds of a young pony. Outside the house, the sun was shining brightly. The birds were singing. In the air was a calm, gentle breeze. The warm touch of the beginning of summer was being greeted happily by the ponies of Ponyville. The sun was high in the sky, casting light and warmth onto everypony below.

The light filtered in through the windows of Sugarcube Corner, closed for the moment. Though not a single soul was within the restaurant, there still seemed to be an upbeat, vibrant energy about the place. The sight of the bright colours and wonderful treats, touched by the glow of Celestia's sun, brought a certain, delightful warmth to the place.

The home of the Cake family, built in behind and above the culinary establishment, was also quiet, yet warm. Nopony was home at the moment, leaving the entire building to sit in calm, quiet stillness.

Nopony, that is, except for the pony currently in the master bedroom, making quite a number of noises. The door was closed and the windows were sealed shut. It made the room quite hot and muggy, but it also made it nearly soundproof. Therefore, the panting, grunting and moaning could only be heard within the confines of this single room.

Pound Cake let out a groan of defeat, flopping back onto the plush covers of his parents' princess-sized bed. He lay there for a moment, totally worn out. Only the sound of his heavy panting could be heard.

As well as something else.

The young colt simply lay there for a moment, closing his eyes and panting. He was sweating from the heat, and all the exertion he had just gone through wasn't helping matters. He wished so dearly that he could open the windows, but he knew he wasn't supposed to while he was in here. He wanted to turn on the fans, but he wasn't supposed to touch those either. Not while his mom was out.

"Okay…" he spoke slowly through panting breaths, "One more try…"

Pound took a deep breath and raised all four of his hooves into the air. He brought his forehooves forward, pulling the rest of his upper body along with them. He pulled his head up towards his raised hindlegs as if he were doing crunches, but kept going. He brought his head further and further forward, grunting and groaning at the pain it caused in his stomach and back. He struggled through the discomfort, contorting himself as far as he could. He opened his mouth desperately.

But he still couldn't reach his throbbing erection.

Once again he flopped back onto the bed, moaning in defeat. His whole body ached from all the contorting he had been doing and, conversely, his colthood was aching with need. He had come so close so many times, but had not been able to reach his own penis with his mouth. It twitched a few times, surging with pleasure and desperate for release.

Pound stared up at the roof in frustration, shivering slightly. He was running out of time to achieve this goal of his. Eventually he was going to finish; the vibrator up his tailhole would make sure of that.

The colt writhed around on the bedspread in both frustration and arousal, trying his best to fight off his quickly approaching climax. Ever since that first night with his mom where he had learned a brand new game, Pound's mind had been working non-stop. A lot of his free time was spent constantly thinking about penises, vaginas, tailholes, mouths and what to do with them all. A whole new world had been opened up to him, and he often found himself wanting to try out new ideas.

It seemed, however, that his goal of getting his penis into his own mouth was not going to be achieved. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach it. Living above a candy store did have its drawbacks. This, like so many other ideas, had just come to him at random. He hadn't even been sure if it would feel good or not, which is why he had added the vibrator for good measure. Now he was beginning to regret that decision.

Well, okay. 'Regret' was definitely not the right word. It still felt _reeeeeally_ good.

As he rolled around on the bed, his hooves flailing in the air, at one point he jerked his hind legs into the air and lifted his rump off the mattress slightly. His eyes shot open as he was hit with a brainwave. The intrepid colt quickly scooted himself towards the head of the bed, which rested against the wall. He tossed aside the pillows and pushed himself right up against the headboard so that he was at a right angle, with his hooves in the air.

His climax was rapidly approaching and so he moved as quickly as he could. He braced his forehooves against the bed and pushed himself up the headboard, raising his hind legs and his rump into the air. He kept pushing his rear higher and higher up until he was nearly doing a hoofstand with his back against the headboard.

Only his neck and the tops of his shoulders were still resting on the bed. This position was incredibly uncomfortable and even hurt a bit, but Pound barely noticed. He then curled himself up again, bringing his rear-end down towards his head. He let gravity do most of the work, and the position seemed to help him curl up easier. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and pushed just a little further.

He was finally rewarded as the head of his colthood slipped inside of his mouth. He gave a moan of success, immediately swirling his tongue around his own sensitive head. It sent shivers through his entire body and nearly made him finish right there. He curled up just a little more, letting another inch just barely slide in.

Finally successful, Pound lay there moaning. He could feel pleasure threefold. There was the obvious sensations that his colthood was receiving, and there was the deliciously wonderful vibration in his rear. Beyond all that, though, there was a certain excitement to having something like this in his mouth. Pound couldn’t explain it, but he knew it was there. He wanted so hard to push his colthood in further, though he knew he couldn't.

Already on the edge, Pound thrust his hips and pistoned his member in and out of his mouth as much as he could. The pleasurable feeling in his tailhole was too much, and moments later he couldn't hold back any more and tipped over the edge.

Pound moaned in pleasure as his mouth was filled with powerful bursts of his seed. Shivers wracked his entire body as he was treated to a particularly powerful climax. Some of his load shot straight down his throat, making him gag slightly, while the rest collected on his tongue. He continued swirling it around the head to draw out the experience as long as he could.

He gulped down everything, moaning happily from the taste. He had always enjoyed this stuff that came out of him; he could see why his mom liked it too. It had that strange addictive edge to it where, once you tasted it, you couldn't get enough.

The colt slipped his member out of his mouth so he could breathe properly, panting as some excess dribbled out the side. He lay there panting for a while with his eyes closed, a delicious treat in his belly and a running vibrator still in his ass. As his climax winded down and everything except his rear began to return to a feeling of normality, he only then began to realize how dizzy he was.

"Pound…?"

He opened his eyes and glanced up, or back rather, to see an upside-down image of his mother standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His member bobbed against his chin as he moved his head up to get a better view.

"Hi mom."

Mrs. Cup Cake stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "I told you to lock the door when you want to play in here."

Pound's eyes opened as he shifted out of his uncomfortable position. He ended up lying on his back, the vibrator slipping out of his tailhole and onto the bed sheets. "Didn't I lock it?" he asked, confused.

"Nope," his mom said, stepping into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Oops…I thought I did…" Pound furrowed his brow, trying to think back to when he had first come into the room. He had been home alone and fairly bored. The rest of his mind was clouded over from the wonderful experience he had just had, and it made him grin goofily.

The one thing throughout all of what had happened over the past month that he still did not understand was why he couldn't tell anypony. It was a question that often entered his mind but, at the same time, it was not a question he sought the answer to. His mom was the coolest pony he knew. If she told him to keep something a secret, then there had to be a really important reason to keep it a secret. He certainly didn't mind.

"Enjoy yourself?" she mused as she set down her saddlebags and eyed the blissful expression on his face.

"Uh huh…" he murmured, licking up the last remnants of his treat from his mouth. He reached over with his hooves and turned off the vibrator, its purpose served. "I got it in my mouth," he said turning to her, speaking in a pleasant conversational tone, "and then I shot it in! It tasted so good, mom!"

Cup Cake gave him a smirk as she trotted over to the bed and stood beside it. "And you didn't save me any?" she asked in a voice that sounded disappointed.

Pound frowned. "Um…no. Sorry…"

His mom put on a hurt expression, but Pound couldn't quite tell if it was genuine or not. "Aww, well that wasn't nice. Now I'm upset, Poundy baby…" Before awaiting a response, she turned and walked away from the bed. The blue earth mare trotted over to a container on the opposite side of the room. A container that Pound was quite familiar with, and his wings stiffened instantly.

"What am I gonna do with you…?" she mused idly as she opened the container.

Pound watched, sitting still, as she rooted through the container's contents.

"Not following instructions, not sharing…You're a baaaad little boy, Pound."

His ears flattened against his head and he frowned. "N-no…" he murmured, taking his mom's words at face value, "I'm a good boy. Really…"

"Naughty boy…" was all she said in response. Pound sat there for a moment, a strange mixture of shame and excitement coursing through him. He still wasn't sure if his mom was actually upset with him or not, but the fact that she was over at that container was a good sign.

"Mom…?" he tried, "A-am I in trouble?"

He heard her chuckle but nothing more. For a few moments, he sat there waiting while she fished items out of the container. Finally, the lid tipped closed. Cup Cake was holding a number of items in her hooves, though she was turned away from the colt so he couldn't see any of them.

"Turn around," she commanded.

"Wh-what…?" Pound stammered. His mom didn't _sound_ angry with him, though she was definitely speaking in a commanding tone.

"Turn around," she repeated, "No peeking. I have a surprise for you."

Pound's wings stiffened up again, though he wasn't quite sure why. He got to his hooves and stood upon the bed, turning around. He faced the wall on the opposite end of the room, putting his mother completely out of his view. He had to will himself not to turn his head and look at her. His mom wanted him to do something, and he was a _good_ boy.

He heard her approach him slowly, probably because she was on her hind legs and carrying things with both forehooves. There was a light clutter as she deposited some things onto the bed, but still Pound did not turn around. He kept his eyes focused on one particularly interesting part of the wall. The only part of him that seemed to be paying attention to his mom were his wings.

A hoof touched his flanks and he jumped slightly. "Mom?" he asked, "Are we-?"

"Quiet, Pound," she responded, sliding her hoof down his cheeks, just barely missing his tailhole, and gently brushing against his balls, "You're being punished."

Pound followed her orders and kept his mouth shut. He was definitely beginning to think that his mom was just fooling around with what she was saying, but he didn't want to take the chance. Her hooves trailed along his inner thighs and he shivered slightly. Her caresses felt so nice. _This_ was punishment?

She stopped rubbing him and he whined slightly in protest. He heard her stepping around the bed and eventually she came into view. Pound blinked when he noticed that she was wearing some kind of smooth, black boots or something on all of her hooves.

"Open up," she commanded, and Pound looked into her eyes. A strange shiver ran through his body, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. His mom was being very stern with him, bossing him around like this. Normally, he would have been a little afraid of her, concerned that he had done something wrong. Now, however, he wasn't feeling any of that.

He kind of enjoyed it.

His mom reached up one of her hooves and held it towards him. Getting a closer look, he noticed that the leggings weren't really boots, but were more like thick, tight gloves. They looked rubbery, sort of like the material of a balloon. However, he was barely paying attention to them anymore. He was busy looking at the object she was holding.

It was a large red ball of some sort, connected to a strap. The ball itself was fairly unremarkable, looking kind of like a small bouncy ball, but the straps were connected to the sides and it looked like they latched together. Was this some kind of weird necklace?

"Whuh…?" he muttered, looking up to his mom again.

"Put it in your mouth, Pound," she replied in a gentle, but commanding voice. Pound took particular notice of her expression as she said this. There was no sternness or dissatisfaction in her eyes or her features. She was giving him a small half-smile, and her eyes were lidded slightly in a look that reminded him of pride. Perhaps it was more like satisfaction. Her cheeks were also glowing a bright rosy red.

Pound looked down at the ball again. He couldn't think of a reason at all why she would want him to put it in his mouth, but at the same time he saw no reason to disagree. It wasn't large enough that it would cause him much discomfort. Nodding slightly, he reached forward and picked up the ball with his teeth, lodging it comfortably at the front of his mouth.

His mom then left his view again, and he heard her climb onto the bed behind him. He didn't look back, but he felt her grab the straps and pull them back. He had a brief moment of worry, but it quickly went away as his mom simply connected the clasps behind his head, sort of like the straps of a helmet. It was now firmly, yet comfortably, secured in his mouth.

Pound felt his blood rush, but at first he didn't know why.

"Mnnff mgph?" he tried to say, but all of his words came out muffled. He quickly realized that this ball thing in his mouth was completely hindering his ability to speak. He started to turn around to look at his mom, but stopped himself when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be peeking. He was resigned to simply standing there staring at the wall, unsure of whether he should be nervous or excited.

"Okay, honey…" his mom said, her voice shifting to something a little more smooth, "Bend over and lift your tail." 'Excited' was definitely the way to go.

Pound leaned forward and lifted his rump in the air, shifting aside his tail and displaying himself unashamedly to his mother. He moaned gently around the ball gag as he found a comfortable position to rest his head in. He closed his eyes and took notice of how, for some reason, the gag in his mouth felt really good. It took him a few moments, but then he realized what it was. Having this thing in his mouth, and having his mouth open like this, was fairly similar to when he'd had his penis in his mouth before. It was the same sort of position and feeling.

He couldn't think about that anymore, however. He could feel his mom touching him. The blue mare was grabbing his tail, pushing it up so that it was raised to the sky instead of simply off to the side. Pound took the initiative and held it there. He then felt his mom nuzzling his flanks, and it made him shiver and moan lightly.

"You're so adorable, Poundy..." she cooed, continuing to rub herself against him, "I love your cute little butt."

Pound moaned again, his colthood beginning to grow hard from all of the touching back there.

"But…" his mom spoke, "You've still been bad, and I still need to punish you."

"Mmph??"

"Now listen closely. My instructions are easy to follow. All you have to do is stay like that, okay? Don't move your legs, don't move your tail, don't move your head. Do you think you can do that, Poundy…?"

There was a brief pause, but then Pound nodded his head and gave an affirmative "Mm-hmph!"

Pound heard a wet pop, as if somepony had just stopped sucking on a popsicle, before he heard her say, "Okay, here we go." He felt one of his flanks being grabbed and spread aside. He shivered as he felt the open air on his tailhole, and then his eyes shot open as he felt something prodding it.

Something hard and wet was pushing at his tight ring, trying to gain entry inside. This instantly caused happy, moaning noises to come from the colt's mouth as he shivered some more, this time in anticipation. Whatever it was had a thin tip, thinner than the fake penises the two of them usually played with, but as he felt it eventually slide in he realized that it gradually got thicker. The thing glided smoothly into his tailhole, wet with what he assumed was his mom's spit, and began stretching him open.

Pound moaned loudly at the pleasure that was already coursing through his whole body. This thing had started small, but the further in it went, the thicker and wider it became. He imagined that it must have been cone-shaped or something. As his hole was stretched wider and wider, his whole rear end was quivering and he was moaning louder and louder around the gag.

He felt his mom keep pushing, even up to the point where it felt like it wouldn't fit any more. There was a little bit of pain around his rim, but Pound was too focused on the pleasurable feeling of the insertion. Finally with one more little push the whole thing slipped inside of him, making him moan quite loudly, and he felt his tailhole clench tight around the top of it.

Whatever it was, it was now lodged inside of him and staying there. It felt as if his tailhole had been plugged. Pound shivered and moaned, his member now quite hard.

"You like that, you naughty boy?"

"Mm…Mmhmph…" He shifted his hindquarters about just a little and clenched his cheeks, feeling the thing that was inside of him and how it stretched him out and pushed against certain parts of him. It didn't provide him with that wonderful 'full' feeling that he loved the most, but it was still sending electric waves all throughout his lower body.

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Mmhmph…" he muttered drunkenly.

"Good," was all his mom said before the room was filled with a shrill, high-pitched _CRACK_!

The young colt clenched his eyes shut and cried out loudly as a sharp, stinging pain found its way onto one of his flanks. He groaned and moaned around the gag as it throbbed, wriggling around for a moment before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to move. What had just happened? Had his mother just spanked him?

Another _CRACK_! Whatever was hitting him was definitely not a hoof, and he moaned out again. Why was she doing this? He had thought that they were playing around, but now he was starting to think she was actually mad at him. Still, though, his mom had never physically punished him before, so it was rather unusual.

On the third _crack_ , as his eyes started to tear up, was when things began to feel different. He had expected that all of this abuse would make his member go down and would make him lose all of the wonderful feelings he had been experiencing. On the contrary, quite the opposite was happening. As soon as it had hit him, he had felt his member twitch and get just a little bit stiffer.

He moaned confusedly. His flank cheeks were stinging painfully, but he was feeling so much more. There was a rush of sensations in his penis, as if somepony had touched it or put it in their mouth, though it was fading away. Before, the plug in his butt had been giving him some passive stimulation, but now there was like a wave of almost fiery pleasure. It too was fading away, like this moderately powerful spike of intensity that was slowly but surely being taken away from him.

_CRACK!_ Pound moaned loudly against the gag once again. He could feel it. Almost like a gentle stream of water trickling down, he could feel the pain on the surface of his flanks seep down through his skin, into his body, and slowly morph into pleasing sensations. As the pain faded away, less and less with each strike, it was replaced by the wonderful feeling of his hard colthood, his stiff wings, and his plugged tailhole. Again, it was all rather quickly beginning to fade away.

Pound wanted her to hit him again.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" the voice of his mom spoke. He opened his eyes and saw her standing at the very edge of his field of vision. She was still wearing those black leggings and was carrying something in her mouth. Pound identified it as the object she had been hitting him with; it looked like a stick with a loop of thick fabric on the end. Was that a small whip?

Pound didn't care. Her question implied that his 'punishment' was over and she wasn't going to spank him anymore. Now there was a different feeling in his colthood, spreading throughout his whole body; the feeling of _need_. Pound couldn't hit himself with that thing, and he couldn't tell his mom to either. Not only was his speech impaired, but she was his mom and she did what she wanted. Pound was completely out of control of the situation, and it was entirely in her hooves. It was up to her whether he would feel that new sort of pleasure again or not. His member throbbed with burning desire.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head down, burying it in the covers. In doing so, he lifted his rump further into the air. He shifted his legs outward slightly to better present his flanks, and lifted his tail even higher into the air. If she needed a target, he would give her the biggest one he could. He wanted to feel it again.

"Oh," he heard her say, a mix of surprise and intrigue, "You want some more punishment?"

Pound said nothing.

"Do you?" she asked again, letting the whip rest on his flanks gently.

He shivered in response and let out a tiny squeak of affirmation.

"Poooound…You have to speak up, honey. Do you want me to punish you again?"

"Mphm…"

"What?"

" _MMPHM!!!_ " Pound reared up his head, a huge rosy blush on his cheeks, and cried out as loudly as he could with the gag still in his mouth. At this, he was immediately rewarded with another _thwack_ on his rump, causing him to groan and shiver in satisfaction. His colthood was positively throbbing now, thriving off the wonderful, sporadic little jolts it was receiving, but constantly craving more.

She hit him a couple of more times, filling the room with loud, wonderful snapping sounds. Each hit was like a shot of electricity being fired right inside of him. It found its way to his stretched-out tailhole, making him shiver and feel fuller than he was, and it snaked its way down to his balls and his hungry penis.

Pound had no idea why this felt so good. He just knew that he really liked it.

Finally, after his rear-end was certainly covered with red marks, his mom stopped. Pound panted heavily around the ball gag, trying to catch his breath. His mom's whipping had driven up his arousal levels in such a slow but wonderful way. His member was now painfully hard, and he was left wanting some kind of release.

"There…" he heard his mom coo as she got up on the bed behind him. She nuzzled his flanks and said, "There's my good boy. Took your punishment just like a stallion, and with such a biiiig butt plug too!"

"Mmmmph…"

He felt her hooves on his flanks, caressing his curves, before they reached up and gripped on the plug. She began to ever so gently pull back on it, trying to pull it loose. Pound found himself moaning once more as a wild, mind-numbing mix of pain and pleasure erupted at the rim of his tailhole. The plug was so big that it felt like it would be stuck in there forever.

However, after a minute or so of pulling, his hole began to stretch open and allow the plug passage. Pound let out a shuddering moan as the toy slipped out of him, rubbing and stretching his most sensitive parts the whole way. His colthood twitched at the sensation of it being pulled out of him, leaving him drooling around his gag. If Pound had been at a 60% before, he was now all the way up to an 85%. His colthood was on fire and he needed a climax.

Then his mom started licking his flanks. She started at the place where his cutie mark would be and slowly moved back. Pound shuddered at the wonderful feeling of her tongue and silently hoped that she would lick her way right down to his penis and put it in her mouth.

She didn't, however, and instead began moving slowly towards the base of his tail. Pound's eyes slowly opened as he felt himself being licked in places he had never been licked before. She was getting right between his flank cheeks, teasing him with her tongue and making him quiver all over. She began to lick higher, getting closer to a very sensitive area.

"Mmph?" Pound murmured, and then he was hit with newfound sensations as his mom drew her tongue right across his tailhole. Pound's senses were immediately overloaded as his whole body was nearly sent into convulsions from the new feeling. He moaned loudly as she gave the tight puckered ring a few more good licks.

So many questions pervaded Pound's young mind. Why was his mom doing this? Why was she licking his _butt_ of all places? More importantly, though, why did he care? This felt _amazing_!

By now, Pound already knew that playing with butts was a lot of fun, but this was a whole new innovation to him. Ever since the first game, they had mostly been doing the same things; him putting penis-toys in her (and sometimes him), and her putting his penis in her mouth. Today, on the other hoof, was all new to him. He had never ever expected to have his butt licked, and he had never ever expected it to feel so good.

Pound gasped as he felt her tongue prod at his entrance and then slip inside just slightly. The little colt felt like he couldn't stand up any more. All of her licking at such a sensitive area was sending tingly, tickly shivers all throughout him. His tail raised even higher than it had been before, granting her full access, as moaned into the air.

Her tongue slipped inside. Pound couldn't handle it. He couldn't believe all the new and unfamiliar experiences he was going through today. As his mom's thick, slimy tongue pushed its way into his tailhole and lapped at his inner walls, Pound was about to lose it entirely. All of these new activities had been slowly bringing him to the edge, and now he was right on the precipice of climax. Pound muttered drunken nothings as his mind clouded over from the sheer overload of pleasure.

His eyes rolled back into his head as his mom pushed her tongue as deep inside of him as it would go. She swirled it around more, tickling and teasing at his most intimate areas. Pound needed to finish. He needed to climax!

Finally, his mom withdrew her tongue and gave his hole a few more gentle laps. She then shifted herself over towards him, coming within view of him and giving him a sensual gaze. "Didja like that…?"

By now, Pound had forgotten all of the instructions she had given him and allowed himself to flop uselessly on his side. He displayed his aching, throbbing hardness to her and gazed up with pleading eyes. He still couldn't talk with the gag in his mouth, but she seemed to get the message.

"Okay, honey…" she spoke in a low voice, crawling over to him, "You've been such a good boy and you deserve a reward.

She gently urged him onto his back, and Pound complied. He lay there on the covers, his front hooves hanging adorably in the air, and his colthood standing tall and proud. Cup Cake pushed his hind legs away and leaned her head down close to it.

To Pound's relief, she had apparently decided that he'd had enough teasing that day and immediately took his penis into her mouth. Pound moaned out loudly at the warm feeling of something finally touching him there. He felt it slide in and out a few times, her tongue brushing against the underside, but that was all the poor colt could take.

His whole body seized up and he let out a stifled moan as he climaxed deep in her mouth. His member twitched as he shot his entire load into her mouth and throat, his whole body exploding with immeasurable pleasure. His hips bucked involuntarily as he tried to bury his colthood as deep in her mouth as he could, whilst his body was rocked with the most powerful finish he had ever felt. He kept going and going until eventually, finally, everything died down and he collapsed panting onto the bed.

He wrenched his eyes open as he heard his mom making satisfied noises. He saw her closing her eyes, smiling and humming, a tiny dribble of his seed leaking from her mouth. She paused for a moment, as if savouring a delicious drink, before swallowing every last drop. She even licked up the loose strand with her tongue and gulped that down too.

Following this, she scootched herself along the bed until she was laying down next to him. She snuggled the little colt up in a hug and nuzzled his cheeks. Pound was content to simply lay there panting.

He turned to look at her, and her demeanour had returned to what it usually was. The strong, demanding, dominating façade was gone, revealing the familiar sight of his loving mother. She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back.

"Did…you like that, Pound?"

He sensed a bit of hesitation in her voice. She was smiling, but he could see something in her eyes. There was almost a sense of lingering doubt behind those beautiful pink orbs, and he felt like he immediately wanted to quash it. "Yeah, mom! That was awesome!" he replied with full conviction.

It was as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Oh, good!" she said in a much cheerier voice, "So you had fun then?"

"Yeah! I loved every minute of it!"

Cup Cake chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that, hon."

The two smiled and nuzzled each other. Slowly but surely Pound was regaining his lost breath. "I had…no idea about all of this!"

His mom blushed. "It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I mean, if you had told me that you were going to lick my butt a month ago, I would've thought you were nuts! I mean… _I_ never would've thought of that!"

She smiled and hugged him closer. Pound lay in her embrace, smiling at her gentle, loving touch. He felt so at ease that he nearly began to drift off to sleep, though it was only the middle of the day. Something reawakened him, though, and it wasn't the sunbeams. A very familiar scent was in the air. He hadn't noticed it before as he had been too focused on the overwhelming pleasure, but now it was especially noticeable. A familiar and wonderful scent that caused little tingles down his spine and made him feel warm and excited inside, and he knew exactly what was causing it.

"You didn't finish, mom."

She blinked. "What's that, honey?"

"You didn't…y'know, shoot your juices. You didn't get to finish."

Again, she chuckled. "Pound, honey, I told you already. It's called 'cumming'."

Pound nodded, not really paying attention. "Right, right. You want to cum though, right? Can we keep playing?"

Her ears perked up, though she wore a slight frown. "Are you sure, honey? You look pretty tuckered out. It's okay if I don-"

"No, no, no! I'm fine!" Pound said. Indeed, he felt reinvigorated by her powerful scent and was already shifting himself to sit up. "Come on! It's not fair if it's all about me. I want you to have a turn."

Her blushing doubled in intensity. "Oh Pound, honey…You're so considerate…"

"Yeah! Um…" Pound paused for a minute to think. Usually it was his mom who came up with the ideas for what they would do, so he wanted to try to make the decisions on his own this time. His brain was still a little hazy from all of the fun he had just had, so he wasn't exactly at his most innovative. One particular idea, however, popped into his head and wouldn't leave.

"Stand up," he instructed her with a big grin on his face, "Stand up and look over there."

"What are you going to…?" she began to say as she got to her hooves.

"Don't worry! I've got it!"

Cup Cake said no more as she turned around, standing on the covers and facing away from him. She had on her face both a huge blush and a huge smile as she shifted her tail aside, giving Pound a glimpse at what lie beneath. She then gasped as she felt her son uses his hooves to grasp her tail and push it completely out of the way.

Pound stared at his mother's rear-end with a huge smile on his face, his wings already standing up stiff. He held her tail up high, just like she had done to him, until his mom got the idea and held it up herself. He took another moment to simply gaze at her most intimate areas, taking a deep inhale of her intoxicating scent. He then leaned in, opened his mouth, and extended his tongue.

Cup Cake gasped in both shock and arousal as his tongue slid across her tailhole. She shivered and moaned as Pound licked across the tight ring a couple of times. "Ohh, Pound…You…You…Oh goodness!"

Pound had been a little apprehensive about doing this, but it hadn't held him back very much. After all, he had done so many new things over the past few weeks that had been very weird but had turned out to be so amazing and pleasurable. He found that licking her ass was just like licking her anywhere else, except with the added benefit of her wonderful reactions.

He poked his tongue at her clenched hole, exploring the feel of it for a moment before trying to push past and gain entrance. Every time he moved his tongue, his mom quivered, moaned loudly, and her scent seemed to get stronger. It wasn't long before it was almost overwhelmingly powerful, and Pound felt a few droplets of her wetness dripping onto his rear hooves.

He thought for a moment, thinking about the previous times he had gotten his mom to finish. Usually she had something inside of her when it happened. Pound was occupied with licking her tailhole and didn't want to leave just to get a toy. Her licking of his tailhole had given him lots of wonderful feelings, but hadn't gotten him to finish. His mom would need something else. For a couple moments he was at a loss, but then he came up with an idea.

As his tongue slipped past her barrier and slid inside of her rear passage, he moved one of his hooves down from her flanks to her soaking wet folds. He rubbed at them a little, getting his hoof completely wet in the process. The intensity of his mom's moaning increased threefold, so Pound knew he was doing something right. He rubbed harder and faster, slipping his rather small hoof inside of her vagina easily.

The intrepid little colt swirled his tongue around inside of her tailhole as he rubbed and gently thrust his hoof into her vagina. Pound had scarcely heard his mother crying out and moaning so loudly, and her reactions only excited him even more. He pushed his tongue in deeper, trying to reach as deep into her ass as he could. He wanted to please her as much as possible, and so he also pushed his hoof in even further. She was moaning and cooing, and he could feel her folds clenching against his totally soaked hoof. He could tell that her finish was not very far away.

"Pooouunnddd…."

He pulled his tongue out briefly so that he could ask, "Does that feel good mom?"

"Don't stop!" was her only response.

Pound beamed, ecstatic that he had done something good without instruction. He wasted no time before plunging his tongue back in. He began to piston it in and out, sliding his hoof in further at the same time and rubbing deep into her. He could feel her tensing up and could hear her moaning so loudly. It was only a matter of moments.

Finally, his mom let out a long, loud cry. Her vagina clenched tightly around his hoof, and her tailhole did the same to his tongue, making him _eep_ slightly in surprise. His hoof and the bed below were soaked with her juices as she rode out a particularly intense finish. When the ride was over, she collapsed forward on the bed, moaning softly.

Pound grinned proudly, immediately bringing up his hoof to lick off what had collected there. "Mmph!" he said with his mouth full, "That was so much fun!!"

"Mmyeah…" she murmured into the covers.

The young colt was feeling particularly good about himself. He was enjoying not only the satisfaction of having made his mom feel so good, but also the spoils of victory that he was now tasting. Though he was left with yet another erection, he wasn't expecting any more out of this current game. Sometimes three in a row left him aching a little anyway. Either way, Pound knew not to get greedy.

It took a few minutes for Cup Cake to recover, but soon she had wrapped her son up in a big hug. "That was wonderful, sweetie!" she said, giving him an affectionate nuzzle, "You get better and better at this every time we play!"

Pound giggled. "I had a lot of fun!"

She gave him a peck on the forehead before setting him down. She sighed and glanced around at the room, coming down from her lustful high and slowly returning to normal life. For Pound, the transition was nearly instant. It was just like when any other game ended. Once he and his mom were finished playing, his first thought was usually ' _What now?_ '

"Ah…What time is it?" his mom asked, glancing at the clock on the bedside dresser. It read 3:00 pm. "It's getting a little late. Your father will be home soon and then we'll have dinner."

Pound nodded. Dinner was usually at 4:00 or 4:30, though in the summer they usually went back outside to play until the sun set. He was getting pretty hungry after all of the fun stuff they had just done.

"Why don't you go outside and look for your sister? Just make sure the two of you are back in an hour?"

"Okay!" Pound got up and hopped off the bed. His erection was shrinking and would be gone by the time he was out the door. He trotted over to his backpack, which he had left next to the toy container, and put it on. His mom always told him it was a good idea to bring it wherever he went, just in case he needed something inside of it. He always kept a few chocolate bars inside for whenever they were needed, as well as a few other important things.

"See you soon, honey! I love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" With that, Pound was out the door.

…

Pound Cake ended up searching Ponyville for quite a bit before he finally found his sister. Pumpkin had been trotting and talking with some of her friends from school. He had told her that it was almost time for dinner, and she had bid farewell to her friends. Now the two of them were walking back home.

Pound had a pretty good relationship with his little sister. Although they were twins, 'little' was technically correct as he had been born first, being a whole two minutes older than her. Sometimes he jokingly lorded this fact over her.

The two were more like close friends than the typical squabbling siblings that they often saw in other pairs. Though they did occasionally fight, they were often talking, laughing and making jokes with one another. They each had their own circle of friends, but the two were more than content to play with each other. In fact, they considered playing a short game of tag before returning home, but decided against it.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Pumpkin asked him as they trotted along, slowly as they were in no rush.

"I guess," Pound said with a shrug.

"You aren't nervous about the test on Tuesday?"

"Why? It's just a test," he replied simply.

Pumpkin sighed and shook her head. "I wish I was a good student like you…"

"You _are_ a good student! Just…I dunno, maybe just study more?"

"I study a lot! I just don't get any of the stuff…It's like it goes in one ear and right out the other…"

Pound frowned. He had tried helping his sister learn a few times, but she was usually adamant about trying to learn it herself. In truth, she really was a good student. It simply was that she didn't get as good grades as Pound got.

"Maybe you need to study in a different way," Pound offered.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well…I know Bolty like to study with flash cards. I don't like 'em, but they seem to help him…I think Sundrop kinda, like, turns his studying stuff into a song. I think different ponies just learn in different ways…"

There was a moment of silence as the two turned onto the road that led back to Sugarcube Corner.

"How do _you_ study?" she asked, turning to gaze at him.

Pound turned back, blinking. "I read," he said, "I dunno, I just read the book and I get it."

Pumpkin groaned.

"Look, I know that doesn't work for everypony. It just works for me. I mean…" He paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "Even for me, it doesn't work if I read too much. If I sit there for like three hours and do nothing but read, eventually the words all just blend together and it's like _bleh_ …"

"That's how I feel after like a half hour…"

"So, what I do…" Pound continued, "is I play games!"

Pumpkin tilted her head. "Huh?"

"I read a little bit, then I go play a game. I play for like an hour or something, then I go back and read more. That way, I don't get totally bored."

"Doesn't that take longer?"

"Well, yeah…I guess…But it works for me. Maybe it'll work for you too."

"I dunno…"

"Why don't we try it? We'll eat dinner, you go study for…let's just start with a half hour. After that, I'll come to your room and we'll play a game for a bit! Then you study some more!"

Pumpkin had an unsure look upon her face. "I dunno…Maybe…"

"Yeah! I'll come up with something fun we can do! You never know! It might be just what you needed!"

Eventually, Pumpkin shrugged and said, "All right! Why not?"

"Awesome!"

The two made their way back to the bakery, where they were greeted cheerfully by their father, Carrot. The whole family moved to the cozy dining room in their home, where they all sat around for a delicious dinner. A number of topics were discussed, not the least of which was the kids' schooling. A lot of smiles and laughs were had as the family shared their tales of the day.

It was so quaint and cozy. It was as if the game Pound had just played with his mom had never even happened.

Once dinner had finished, the two parents ushered their kids off to their rooms while they themselves headed downstairs to the bakery. Being a sweets shop, one of the busiest times of day was right after dinner, when good little ponies who had finished their dinner ran off in search of dessert. The two young Cakes were left on their own.

Pumpkin retreated to her room to do some studying, as per Pound's suggestion. He amused himself, meanwhile, by reading a comic book. The bright young colt had already done all of his studying, and felt like he could do the next day's test blindfolded. He occasionally heard groans of frustration from Pumpkin's room, but he let her keep to her work and kept his eye on the clock.

Eventually, a half-hour had passed since dinner and Pound knocked on his sister's door. A moment later she opened it up and let him in. "Longest…half-hour…ever…" she groaned.

Pound chuckled. "Well, let's do something fun. You might find the next hour of studying easier."

Pumpkin didn't seem easily convinced and merely shrugged.

"C'mon…Give it a chance at least."

"Wouldn't mom just say I'm wasting time? Or something…"

"Nah!" Pound replied as he tossed his bag off to the side and trotted over to his sister's shelves, "Mom always says having fun is important. She loves to play games."

"She does…?"

Pound was scanning the shelves, looking for something to do. His sister was a bit of a tomboy and wasn't into as much girly stuff as most girls her age, so there were quite a few things that captured his interest. She had some action figures, along with a couple of dolls, as well as a few puzzles, comics and board games. Next to the shelves were also her baseball bat and her filly-league hoofball gear, though those wouldn't be of use at the moment.

He continued to look around, prodding his chin with his hoof as he tried to decide what they should do. He noticed Pumpkin investigating his bag, and so he spoke up. "Whaddaya doin'?"

"I forgot dessert and I'm too lazy to go downstairs. Do you have food?" she replied, flipping the top open.

"Oh," he said, turning back to the shelves, "Maybe. I think I ate it all, though." There was a moment of silence as he heard her open up his bag. He had picked out one toy and one board game that he thought would be the most fun and was just about to take them both off the shelf.

"Pound?"

"What?"

"What's this…?"

Pound turned around to see what she was talking about and then paused, his eyes wide. Pumpkin was holding in her hooves one of their mom's toys; a long, purple slender object shaped like a penis at both ends. The very same toy that he and his mom had played with together the first time they had played their game.

He wasn't exactly stricken with fear, but he was left wondering how to handle this situation. He knew of course that he was meant to keep their games secret, but the thought had never crossed his mind that something like this could happen. How had that thing even gotten there? It must've fallen in when he had been rummaging through the container looking for the vibrating one.

What now, though? Pumpkin was looking at him inquisitively, evidently having absolutely no idea what she was holding. Was he supposed to keep everything about the games a secret? Was he going to get in trouble with his mom now because she had found this?

"Uhhh…" he stalled, continuing to analyze the situation. A thought occurred to him. His mom had asked him not to tell anypony that they were playing those games. However, unless he was mistaken, she hadn't said anything in particular about keeping the games themselves a secret. Pound was a little unsure, as that very notion _did_ seem to at least be implied.

But, on the other hoof, he didn't need to tell Pumpkin that he was playing with his mom. She just wanted to know what the thing was. Perhaps his mom wouldn't mind if he told her about the games, though not necessarily _who_ he was playing them with.

"It's a toy," he finally said, plain and simple.

"Oh," she replied, turning it over in her hooves and observing it, "It's weird-looking. What's it for?"

Pound trotted over to her. "You can use it to play a lot of really fun games!"

"Really…?" she murmured, sounding distracted.

"Yup!" He grinned as he observed the toy, remembering how wonderful it had felt after he had slid it in. That toy had been the first thing inside of him. He could remember their first game so vividly; he and his mom, each with one end of that thing inside each of their tailholes.

Pumpkin had a scrutinizing look on her face. "Wait…" she muttered, "It kinda looks like-"

"Penises. Yeah, I know," Pound interjected.

She looked up at him. The expression on her face was not disgusted or shocked, but rather was the look of somepony who wanted to say ' _Are you serious…?_ '

"Y'wanna play?" he asked her excitedly.

"I…uh…"

There was a deliciously pleasant shiver of excitement coursing along his spine. Though he and his mom loved to play their games together, they didn't exactly play them that often. He was always itching for more. Maybe Pumpkin would be up for playing these games too! It wouldn't be a problem, at least he didn't think so. The rules of the game were to keep it a secret, and so all he had to do was not tell Pumpkin about the games with his mom, and not tell his mom about the games with Pumpkin. It was so simple!

"It's _really_ fun!" he reassured her, "I thought it was kinda weird at first, but trust me! It's so awesome!"

"Well, waddaya do?" she asked, giving him an intrigued look.

"All kinds of things! They don't all involve this thing, but some of them do! I'm still kinda learning how to play, but I know most of the things," Pound was talking quickly and excitedly, nearly tripping over his words, "You just do things with penises, vaginas and tailholes! Pretty much anything works!"

Pumpkin blinked and held up one of her hooves. "Whoa, whoa! Hang on. What're you _talking_ about?"

Pound reached over and picked up the dildo. "Yeah! It's- You take this- You put this- Oh my goodness, Pumpkin, you're gonna love it! It feels so good!"

The unicorn filly was just utterly lost by this point.

"Just hang on a sec," he said to her excitedly, "I just gotta go get something!" Before she could even respond, he turned and ran out the door.

Pound made his way quickly through the halls to his parents' room. He swiftly slipped inside, made his way over to the container of toys, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He then ran back to Pumpkin's room as quickly as he could. He hadn't seen anypony else along the way; his parents were still hard at work in the shop.

When he walked back through the door, he found the double-ended dildo laying on the ground and Pumpkin sitting on her rump. She was craning her neck and staring down at, but not touching, her vagina. Pound was given an unobstructed view of her young, puffy set of lips, and it only began to excite him even more.

"Okay!" he said as he grabbed the toy and opened the bottle of lube.

Pumpkin glanced up, a quizzical expression on her face. "Pound? What were you saying about my v- Whoa…"

Pound set to work slathering both ends of the toy with lube. His wings were standing up at full attention behind him. His hooves were even a little shaky; he was so excited to play this with somepony new. He just couldn't wait!

When he was done he turned his head towards Pumpkin, only to find her a lot closer than she had been before. He jumped slightly. She had inched her way nearer, and was now staring intently between his hind legs.

At first he didn't know what she was doing. A moment later, though, he realized that his colthood had grown to its full size in all of his excitement. Pound chuckled and spread his legs a little bit to give her a better view. "Yeah, it gets like that when I play."

Pound could only assume his sister had read the same anatomy books that he had and knew what a penis looked like up close. Still, though, she had a look of fascination on her face that simply wouldn't go away. A few silent moments passed as she simply stared at this new part of his body. Pound, for what it was worth, spent his time looking at her lower lips as well.

"Okay!" he piped up, through with waiting, "Ready to play?"

Pumpkin appeared startled, as if she'd been caught with her hoof in the cookie jar. "I- Wha? What? Um…" she sputtered, "Well, I…You still didn't tell me how to play. All you said was penises and vaginas…"

"And tailholes!" he finished enthusiastically.

Her lips skewed slightly.

He picked up the slicked-up toy and said, "It's easy! All we do is put this toy into our tailholes and move around, and it feels super good!"

Pumpkin's eyes widened, but only just a little. "Into my _what_?"

"Yeah!" he replied, "Don't worry! It doesn't hurt or anything, because it's all slimy now. That's what this stuff is for. It just feels really _big_ and _full_ , and for some reason it makes everything feel so good!"

The vibe Pound was getting from his sister was intrigue with a little bit of hesitation. Her eyes were shifting back and forth between the penis-shaped toy and the real thing between his legs. "I, uh…" She shifted her eyes back, as if looking at her own behind, "I dunno, Pound. I've never had anything… _up_ there before-"

"Yeah, neither did I," Pound interjected, "Don't worry! Seriously the stuff makes it okay!"

"I guess that makes sense, but…"

Pound paused for a minute as he considered his apprehensive sister. He thought back to the first time he had played and tried to remember what had made it any easier for him. He had been willing to dive on in head first because he had watched his mom do it first.

"Why don't you just watch me do it first," he offered, "Just me by myself, and you'll see that it doesn't hurt or anything."

Pumpkin considered this. "I guess so," she replied.

"But can you help me, at least? It's hard to reach back there…"

"Yeah, sure."

As Pound trotted over and gave serious consideration as to which position he should hold himself in, Pumpkin picked up the slimy toy. It slipped out of her hooves twice. "Darn it…" she muttered, "You got it all slippery, it's hard to hold…"

Pound chuckled as he watched her pick it up and drop it a third time.

"Shaddup…" she murmured, "I barely even know what I'm doing."

"It's okay."

She picked it up again, and turned to Pound expectantly. Pound settled on turning himself around as he stood on all fours and raising his tail out of the way. He turned back to his sister, seeing her gaze transfixed on his rear end. What was beneath a pony's tail wasn't exactly completely hidden from view, so it was nothing Pumpkin hadn't seen before. This was the first time she was really looking _this_ closely, however. There was a rosy blush on her cheeks as she moved forwards.

"So I just…put it right in?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah! It's easy!"

She didn't seem hesitant, though she did seem unsure of what she was doing. Pound saw her grip the toy with both of her hooves, moving it towards his flanks. She initially missed her mark and poked the toy against his balls, sending a shiver up his spine and bringing out a gentle moan. Then the toy slipped from her hooves yet again.

"Ugh!"

Pound turned around to face her. "Why don't you use your magic to hold it?"

Pumpkin's eyes crossed as she gazed up at her own horn. "I only learned levitation earlier this year," she replied, "I'm not very good at it."

"You practiced with wooden sticks, didn't you? This is pretty much the same thing. It's not very big."

Pumpkin considered it for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay, sure. But I can't move things very far away from me."

"Can I lay on top of you, then? That way, I'll be super-close and you won't have to move it far." The act he was suggesting wasn't entirely unfamiliar to them, as they used to wrestle with one another when they had been younger.

"Just don't squish me." The filly then shifted herself until she was laying on her back with her hooves in the air. Pound got another good look at her lower lips, and it gave him a shiver. It was so weird to him that now that they were playing this game, he was so much more excited to see something that he had seen plenty of times before. He almost didn't want to take his eyes off of it.

Pound began to position himself so that he was laying atop her with his head at her legs and her head between his own, but Pumpkin stopped him. "Dude," she protested, "I don't want your butt all over my face. Lay the other way!"

He had a number of arguments for why this position would work out better, but he reminded himself that she was new to this game. He shrugged and repositioned himself so that he was lying face-to-face with her. He shivered as he felt his stiff colthood brush against the fur on her stomach, and he noticed her freeze up for a moment as she felt it press against her.

"Can you see what you're doing?" he asked her.

"I'll figure it out…" she murmured, her horn beginning to glow as she levitated the toy into the air. The aura around her horn and the toy was non-coloured and fairly dim, a sign of her inexperience with the skill. Still, though, he watched as it slowly rose into the air and disappeared behind him. He felt it poke his backside lightly a couple of times, and he directed her until she eventually had it lined up with his tailhole.

"That's it. Perfect," he said once it was in position, "Now just push it in."

Pumpkin nodded and began applying a little bit of pressure. Pound immediately began to moan as the toy pressed against his still rather tight anus. He felt it prod against him for a bit before the generous lubrication allowed it to glide in quite smoothly.

He noticed her eyes widening as she slipped it in. She was craning her head to the side, and Pound could guess that she could just barely see the end of it. She continued to push it into him until it was halfway in, deep inside of him and leaving him moaning and panting.

Pumpkin was certainly mystified by his reaction. "Wow…" she uttered, "It really feels that good?"

Pound gave her a half-lidded, glazed look in response. "Uh huh…"

"Why?"

He closed his eyes and grinned goofily. "I dunno…It's just so _full_ and it makes my penis feel all tingly…" He paused as he remembered the word his mom had taught him. "My… _cock_ …" he spoke, a little hesitantly.

Pumpkin's attention was drawn back to his rock-hard member, throbbing slightly against her tummy. She didn't get to see it for long, as Pound then collapsed onto her in a tight embrace with his tail raised up high. "C'mon, sis…" he said encouragingly, "Make it go in and out now…"

"Why?" she asked again.

"Just doooooo it…" he pleaded.

He felt her begin to pull the toy out of him, and he quivered with pleasure. All of those familiar, wonderful feelings of having his ass stuffed with something came back. The shivers up his spine as it moved against his walls. The tingling, almost painful feeling at his rim. The empty feeling that was not entirely unpleasant, but left him wanting that oh-so-wonderful _full_ feeling to come back again.

Pumpkin moved the toy back into him once she had nearly pulled it out. Pound was cooing and moaning loudly and constantly, unable to hold back. "Faster…" he murmured, "Ya gotta go faster than that…"

She complied and picked up the pace, beginning to slide it in and out faster. Pound was reduced to a quivering, shivering lump of moans as he hugged his sister tight and let her play with the toy in his ass. The faster she went, the louder his cries were.

Eventually, a smile began to creep onto her face. "Wow…You really like this, huh?" she said, and Pound could almost _hear_ the smirk on her face. "You're such a weirdo…" she muttered, but in a caring way.

The faster pace of her thrusting was making him grind against her slightly. Pound cried out as new sensations were added to what he was already feeling. His penis began to rub against her fur. It sent such electrifying sensations up the length of his member that he almost began humping her just to feel it even more.

Though at first she was too focused on what she was doing to realize, eventually Pumpkin noticed his penis rubbing against her. The rosy blush on her cheeks intensified and she looked down. She couldn't see it, but she could certainly feel how hard it was and how _big_ it was. It was a new and weird sensation for her, but not one that was unpleasant.

Pumpkin picked up the pace even more, beginning to shove the toy into him relatively fast. He moaned loudly a couple of times, but then his ears perked and he quieted himself. She was moaning too; a soft, gentle, almost confused moan.

At first he didn't know what was causing this reaction, considering she wasn't really 'playing the game' at this point. However, immediately following this, she began to pick up the pace and rock him back and forth even more. Through the overwhelming pleasure in his rear and the stimulation along his colthood that gave him shivers, he was just barely able to take note of something else.

She was getting wet. His movements were making him grind right up against her crotch. As he focused more on this, he realized that his balls and the base of his hardness were rubbing against her lips and, as a result, getting rather wet.

He couldn't focus on it very much, however. His mind was beginning to cloud over and his moans reached a fevered pitch. Pumpkin was magically thrusting the toy into him so quickly and so deep, and his penis was as painfully hard as it could possibly be. He was only short moments away from his climax.

Pound wrenched open his eyes and gazed down at his sister. She was panting now with her tongue hanging out just slightly, staring back up at him. Her cheeks were burning a furious shade of red and her horn's aura was beginning to flicker from her loss of focus.

He smiled at her. "Almost…" he said through his panting, "Just a little more, Pumpkin…"

"Almost what?"

Pound didn't answer her; he was lost in the throes of pleasure. The pounding in his ass continued, and furthermore his member was delightfully sandwiched between both of their furry tummies. He could just barely detect a faint scent she was beginning to exude, not terribly unlike his mother's. He latched onto it and it blocked out all other thoughts. With a particularly long, loud moan he climaxed.

Pumpkin yelped in surprise and her horn briefly flashed as his colthood began to twitch and empty its load all over her stomach and chest. She struggled to get herself away from the mess, but she was effectively pinned under Pound's body. The colt's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his whole body shivered as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Pumpkin had stopped moving the toy but he didn't care. In fact, he barely noticed.

After about a minute of quivering moans and heavy panting he opened his eyes to look at his sister. Her eyes told a story that her mouth probably never could. In them he saw confusion, disgust, intrigue, trepidation and more. Her mouth was moving uselessly as she tried to figure out which words to say first.

"That's what happens if you play the game right," he said, breaking the ice, "And it feels sooooo good…"

"I…" Pumpkin stammered, "You got…stuff all over me…"

Pound chuckled as he pushed himself up off of her slightly. "Yeah…I guess I shoulda warned you. Sorry…"

"What _is_ it…?"

He thought back to the word his mom had used. "Cum," he replied, "You can kinda think of it as 'feel good juice'."

Pumpkin gave him an incredulous look.

"Well…Yeah. It's juice that comes out when you feel good. Try it!"

She blinked. "I'm sorry, _what_? Did you say 'Try it'? Like, eat it?"

In response, Pound reached down and scooped some up with his hoof. He brought it to his mouth and suckled it all off, making sounds of approval as the addictive, salty taste hit his tongue.

Watching him eat some seemed to have eased whatever hesitations she had, as she promptly reached her own hoof down to gather some up. She stared at it for a moment and gave it a sniff. She made a small noise of intrigue before giving her hoof a few light licks. After her taste test, she paused and blinked. Following this, she proceeded to gather up the rest of his spunk and began to gobble it all down.

Pound chuckled as he began to shift himself off of her. "Toldja," he said in a slightly proud voice.

Pumpkin gazed back up at him, slightly embarrassed at her behaviour, and slowed herself down a little. "Shaddup…" she murmured.

"That felt so good…You were awesome, sis! You're pretty good for a first-timer!"

For a brief fraction of a second, her eyes shot down to between her legs. "Yeah, that was…" She paused. "…That was kinda cool…"

Pound had caught her glance, and he himself was now staring unashamedly at her damp pussy. "I guess I was kinda rubbing you, huh?"

"Uh…" Slowly, her eyes drifted back down to her own sex. She opened her legs slightly and placed one of her hooves to the side, spreading it open just a bit. "Yeah, you were…I guess you were right. So…Penises, vaginas and tailholes, they all feel good like that when you…do stuff?"

Pound had noticed something as the feeling in his rear-half returned and the cloudy feeling of pleasure began to seep away. His ass felt _noticeably_ empty. Figuring that Pumpkin must've taken the toy out, he sat down and continued to observe his sister's lower lips.

"Pound?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah, that's right. But the best thing of all is things up your butt."

Pumpkin didn't respond immediately. She was staring down at her own crotch, pulling herself open just a little bit more. The room was filled with that wonderful, powerful scent, and Pumpkin seemed to have picked up on it too. She began gently rubbing the area to the side of her vagina, letting some more juices slowly leak out.

Pound was watching and grinning like a fascinated little colt. He was hypnotised with the way her folds moved, and he was noting the differences between her vagina and his mom's. Pumpkin was obviously smaller than her, and her lips had a bit more of a puffy look to them. They also looked rather tight.

"So, uh…"

"Hm?" Pound said, looking up with a contented grin on his face.

"Now what?"

The colt looked back down at her delicious-looking pussy. He reached out a hoof and gently touched it, just barely sliding inside. Pumpkin initially jumped at his touch, but quickly relaxed and shivered. Pound rubbed his hoof up and down a few times until it was slick with her juices. He then brought his hoof back to his mouth and stuck it in.

Pumpkin watched him with a huge blush on her face. Pound suckled on his hoof, swirling his tongue around and savouring the taste. "How…" Pumpkin spoke in uncertainty, "How does it taste…?"

He smiled at her and replied, "Super good!"

"Oh, good…" she said, as if she was relieved that she didn't taste awful.

Pound chuckled and leaned back a bit. Yet another rock-hard erection was dangling between his legs, jutting out and raring to go. Staring at his sister's pussy, not to mention her taste and her _smell_ , had brought his member back up to full attention. He was all ready for another go!

Before he did anything, he saw Pumpkin lean forward slightly, her eyes fixed on his penis once again. She hesitantly brought her hoof forward and touched the tip, making both it and him twitch. "Careful! It's sensitive!"

"Your penis is pretty neat…" she muttered, brushing her hoof along the side and feeling its texture.

"Heh..."

She gazed back up at him. "I kinda wish I had one…" she said, half-jokingly.

Pound laughed merrily, a warm feeling of pride overcoming him. He turned around behind him, eager to grab the toy and let Pumpkin have her turn. He then frowned, however. "Where'd you put the thing?" he asked, searching the ground for the toy.

"I think I dropped it."

The colt's eyes scanned the immediate area, but he came up empty. "It's not here…Where'd it go?"

"Mm?" Pumpkin also sat up and began to look around. After a short moment, it became clear to them that the toy was no longer here.

Pound stared at her in confusion, while she had a thoughtful look upon her face. "Um…Oh…" She averted her eyes and grit her teeth in a frown, looking remorseful. "I think I…sent it away…"

The colt blinked.

"I'm sorry…It happens to me sometimes. Miss Twilight says that it sometimes happens to foals who're still learning to control their magic."

"What're you talking about?"

Pumpkin frowned. "Sometimes if I lose focus while I'm trying to move somethin', I accidentally poof it away. Sometimes it happens if I'm upset or surprised. I guess all that stuff we did was…"

Pound blinked again. "So where is it??"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It usually doesn't go _too_ too far…"

…

Meanwhile, at a nearby outdoor cafe.

"Bon Bon?"

"Yes, Lyra?"

"Why is there a dildo in my soup?"

"I-"

"My birthday's not 'til next week."

…

"Aw, man…!" Pound moaned, "I really liked that one…"

Pumpkin was frowning too, a look of disappointment on her face. "Yeah…" she murmured, "I'm real sorry. I can't believe I did that…" She paused for a moment and glanced at the ground. "And I didn't get a turn…"

Pound turned back to her, his ears perking up. "Oh!" A new excitement was quickly overcoming his disappointment at the loss of the toy. "You want a turn?"

"Well yeah, kinda," she replied, "It felt so good for you, so…y'know…"

"Cool! Awesome!" Pound was on his hooves in an instant. He was so happy to hear that he had convinced her of how fun this game could be, and he was incredibly eager to show her the ropes. He trotted around aimlessly for a moment, a thousand ideas in his head. Where to start??

"I'm sorry I sent it away, Pound. I didn't mean to," Pumpkin spoke apologetically, "Do we _need_ it?"

"Uh, well no," he replied, talking quickly, "There's other things we can do, but the _best_ games are the ones with the penis-shaped things." He trotted in a circle around her. "I really wanna show you those…They're just the best!"

A slight frown appeared on his face as he realized that he'd have to run over to his parents' room again to get another dildo, and there was always the chance that his dad or somepony else would be around who couldn't know about the game. That would ruin everything. However, it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He needed something penis-shaped for the best games, and his sister had just poofed away the only-

One could almost see the lightbulb above his head illuminate.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!"

"Huh? Got what?"

Pound hopped up and down giddily. "We can play right now! You gotta get back to your studying soon, so let's do it now! You ready?"

She blinked once, but then nodded. "Yeah, totally!"

"All right!" Pound proclaimed, "All you gotta do is get up on all fours, lean down and put your butt in the air, and then raise your tail up as high as it can go!"

"Okay." Pumpkin complied without objection. She got to her hooves, a thin trail of juices dribbling down her leg as she stood. Pound indicated with his hooves that she should turn around, and she did. The filly leaned her front end down and stuck her flanks up in the air. She then lifted her fluffy orange tail up and pinned it to her back, presenting herself to the excited colt.

Pound, meanwhile, had been applying lube. When everything was ready he stepped forward, his erection bobbing between his legs. "Okay," he spoke to her, "When I did it the first time, it did hurt…but only for like a minute. It's not that bad. It's like a punch in the arm."

"Uh, okay," Pumpkin replied with just a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Pound stepped closer until he was right behind her, grinning in anticipation. Pumpkin had teleported away the toy, but there was still something decidedly penis-shaped in the room. He was kicking himself for not thinking of something like this sooner, but now he couldn't wait to get started. If being in his mom's mouth felt awesome, what would _this_ feel like?

The intrepid little colt reared up, climbing atop his sister's flanks and gripping around her hips with his forehooves.

"G'yah! What're you doing?"

"I'm not hurting you like this, am I?"

"No…"

"Great! Let's do this, then!"

Pound shifted his hips a bit, lining the head of his penis up with his target. After a short search, he found it and pressed forward slightly. His lube-slickened hardness pushed right up against her tight tailhole, causing her to give a low moan. He pushed forward a few times, not yet penetrating but getting her rear entry nice and slippery.

"Okay, I'm gonna put it in!"

"Ah…Okay…"

Pound increased the pressure, pulling his sister's hips back towards him and pushing himself forward. There was resistance, as he had previously experienced with his own hole, and he saw pumpkin gritting her teeth. After a brief moment, however, he was granted entry and the head of his penis slipped inside of her.

"Ahh…" Pumpkin moaned out.

Already, Pound was in heaven. The tight clenching of his sister's anal walls on him was unbelievable. Intense waves of pleasure shot all throughout his body, making his legs feel weak and drawing out a prolonged moan. He immediately wanted more, and had to fight his own instincts to remind himself to take it slow for the moment.

Pound slowly pushed forward, slipping more of his meat into her ass. He heard her panting and making a few noises, but she never told him to stop, or even to slow down. He continued pushing himself in, the amazing feelings only increasing with every inch of his colthood that disappeared inside her. He kept going, deeper and deeper into her, until he was nearly hilted. That's where he stopped, another long moan escaping from his lips.

As he rested for a minute to let Pumpkin get used to the feeling, Pound felt as if he couldn't stand up. Her tight, untouched ass was gripping him so tightly that it was almost uncomfortable. She was so warm inside and her muscles kept squeezing him, sending jolts of pleasure right up his spine. Pound was giving himself such a mental beating for never trying anything like this before. This was the best game yet!

Pound heard Pumpkin's breathing slow down after about a minute. "How's it feel…?" he asked her, his voice barely above a strained whisper.

"It…hurt for a little bit, but…"

"Better now?"

Pumpkin nodded. "It feels so…weird…"

"D'ya like it?"

She paused for a moment in thought. "Yeah, kinda…It makes me feel kinda tingly." She shifted her flanks a bit, getting a feel for the thing inside of her. The movement made her moan. "It's so deep, and…it's pushing on parts in…in there, and…I- I feel so…so…"

" _Full_?"

"Ooooooooooh, yeah…"

Pound smirked. "I like the fullness…"

"I think I do too…"

Pound then began to draw himself back out of her, only slightly faster than he had been going before. As he pulled himself out, Pumpkin began moaning anew. "Ahh!" she cried out, "My- my…tailhole…feels so weird when you move like that!"

"It's good, isn't it?" Pound said as he reached a point with only his head still inside of her.

"Yeah…!"

Without warning, Pound quickly slid his cock all the way back in, stopping at the same point as before. "Ah!!" she cried out, a hint of ecstasy in her voice. Pound was reduced to shivering moans from the quick thrust, feeling like he was ready to cum already.

He began to thrust into her, his slick hard colthood sliding in and out of that tight ring of muscle. There were untold amounts of incredible feelings cascading throughout his young body. Never before in his entire life had anything even come close to what he was feeling right now. Pumpkin's nice tight ass was drawing him in, making him want to drive himself in deeper and deeper.

Pumpkin started out making a few isolated "Ah!" sounds. As Pound continued to thrust into her, her voice devolved into a long, delicious moan that was music to his ears. Her scent was becoming more powerful, her moans were becoming louder, and Pound could even detect a hint of _want_ in her voice.

He began to pick up the pace, just as he had done during his first time. He remembered that wonderful feeling of the toy rubbing and gliding against a certain part inside of him that simply drove him wild. He was hoping that his own 'toy' was hitting that same spot within her.

He looked down and saw her hugging one of her pillows that was on the ground. For a brief moment he was concerned, but then he heard the long, loud moan that was muffled by the pillow. Pound tightened his grip around her flanks and gave her a particularly powerful thrust. This brought her face up out of the pillow and forced out a sharp cry of arousal.

Pound was panting and out of breath, but he had never felt better. "Hah…" he panted, "It's better when I go faster…right?"

"Don't stop, you idiot!" she snapped, "Go faster!"

The pegasus didn't need to be told twice as he resumed ramming his colthood into her ass.

"Ahhh…!" she half cried, half moaned in dizzying pleasure, "Why does it…? Ah…! It feels really good…in my…va…Hah!"

Pound recalled his own experiences once again. After thrusting himself onto the dildo really fast and really deep after a while, he had reached an incredible climax without even touching himself. It was an experience he'd never forget. And now, just maybe, he could give Pumpkin one of her own.

He picked up the pace once more, beginning to thrust himself in quite rapidly. His hips were a blur as his cock disappeared in and out of her tight tailhole. He glanced down, watching his member being almost totally enveloped within her ass, and the sight filled him with even more arousal.

"Ahhhh!!!" Pumpkin cried out, hugging the pillow tight. Pound recognized the tone in her voice. Something big and powerful was building up inside of her, and it was getting closer and closer to bursting. Pumpkin was quickly approaching what would be her first orgasm, and Pound was determined to bring her there.

He only hoped he could bring her there before he hit his own, considering he didn't have another penis-shaped thing handy.

"Is it good??" he asked her excitedly.

"Yesss!!!"

"Is it awesome?"

"It's sooo good!! Why the heck didn't you tell me about this before?!"

Pound reared his hips back, bringing himself nearly all the way out again so that he could feel her rim clenching down on his head. Then, he gripped her tight and thrust himself all the way in, sliding deeper inside of her than before. As his cock reached new depths and new sensations, he let out a drunken sigh as he hilted himself within her.

Pumpkin was shivering and moaning beneath him from being penetrated so deeply. She was hugging the pillow tight and moaning loudly into it. As Pound began to resume his thrusting, she let out a muffled, lustful cry every time he buried himself within her. Her scent was unbelievably potent by now, and a veritable stream of juices was running down her hind legs.

Pound was lost in a sea of pleasure. He was fucking her quick and deep now, hilting himself with every thrust. His balls tapped against the lips of her pussy with every buck of his hips, making a lewd sound each time. He was panting hard, his heart thumping in his chest, drooling and moaning. The young colt pushed his member as deep into her ass as he could get it, hungry for more of these intense feelings that he was getting. Then, on top of that, was simply the thrill of having his penis inside of something like this. Moreover, to have it all the way inside of her _butt_ like this! Pound's little mind was going wild.

"Poounddd!!!" Pumpkin screamed, "I…It feels like…Ah!"

"Does it feel, like, tense?" He asked through his panting, "Does it feel like you're gonna blow??"

"Yesss!!!"

Pound shifted one of his legs back so he could get a good look between her legs. "Don't hold back, sis! Just let it all out!"

"But…!"

"C'mon, Pumpkin! Cum!! Cum for me!"

The pegasus caught a glimpse of his sister's eyes shooting wide open as she gasped. Then she buried her head back into the pillow and bit into it, letting out an incredibly loud, muffled scream. Pound felt her hips tense up as her first orgasm began. Her hindquarters shivered as he saw a delicious-looking torrent of juices flow out of her pussy, dribble past her legs, and splash to the floor. She moaned louder and more lustfully than ever before as she rode out her climax.

Though Pound wanted to watch the show, however, he could barely concentrate on what he saw. As he continued to thrust beneath her tail while she came, he could feel the walls of her ass clench tightly around his sensitive member. With every dribble of juices down her legs came a tight squeeze from her ass. Pound was hit with an entirely new wave of sensations, leagues past what he had ever expected. Pumpkin's tailhole was basically milking him.

Pound's climax had been close, but being inside of her during hers was more than enough to skyrocket him over the edge. He grit his teeth and held off on his finish for as long as he could, managing to survive even until Pumpkin was beginning to come down. Before long, however, there was simply no holding back.

The young pegasus instinctively griped her flanks tightly and thrust his cock as deep inside of her as it would go. He let out a shivering moan as his body was wracked with unbelievable, dizzying feelings. He felt it twitching madly inside, emptying a huge load of his seed into her ass. His head grew hazy as he filled her tailhole with every drop.

Though she had gradually stopped moaning from her orgasm, Pumpkin gasped loudly and began moaning anew as she felt herself being filled. There was a confused but somewhat aroused expression on her face, though Pound could barely notice it. He held himself inside her at the deepest possible part until eventually his member stopped twitching. Drained and completely out of breath, he pulled his cock out of her slowly until his head popped out of her tight hole and he collapsed backwards to the floor.

Pound was completely worn out as he lay there on his back. After reaching four climaxes today – _big_ climaxes at that – he was ready to simply call it a day and pass out. His tongue was hanging out and his head was still swimming with pleasure as he tried to catch his breath.

He could hear Pumpkin panting as well. After about a minute of recovery, he slowly craned his neck upwards to look at her. She was frozen in the same position she had been in before, with her rump in the air and her tail held high. She simply reeked of lewdness and satisfaction, and her hindquarters were soaked. Pumpkin was no longer hugging the pillow, but merely had her front half collapsed on it, panting with her tongue out as well.

"Good…?" was all Pound could say.

"I…" she gasped out, "You…You did that…thing…in me…" She cracked open one of her eyes barely and looked at him. "It's in there…"

Pound could spy the faintest dribble of his cum leaking out of her tailhole, and his mind finally caught up so he realized exactly what he had done. "Oh…" he said in understanding, a bit of intrigue in his voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He paused for a moment and then asked, "How does it feel?"

"It's…not bad, actually…" she replied thoughtfully, "I don't mind it. It felt so weird when you were _shooting_ it in there, though. Now it's kinda warm and nice."

"Heh…" Pound chuckled as he slowly managed to bring himself to a sitting position. As his mind returned to a less sex-addled state he began to think about what had just happened. The thought of all of his cum being inside of her ass _right now_ was a very interesting and exciting one that he couldn't stop thinking about. He had just filled her up!

Finally, Pumpkin had no strength left to remain standing and simply collapsed onto the ground. This caused more of his spunk to leak from her tailhole, the sight giving him a thrill.

"So, you liked it, right?"

"Yeah!" she replied as enthusiastically as she could muster, "I woulda never thought having something up my butt would be, like, the best thing ever…!"

"You wanna do it again sometime? I have other games we can play too!"

Pumpkin simply let out a passionate moan and rolled over.

Pound heaved a satisfied sigh and leaned back on his hooves. He had learned so many new things today, each better than the last. Putting _his_ penis into things. _Finishing_ inside of things. He hadn't even meant to cum in Pumpkin's tailhole but, thinking back, it was an amazing experience that he wanted to feel again. And if Pumpkin didn't mind having her ass filled, then it looked like he was going to get that chance.

He was still exhausted and ready to go to sleep, even though the sun had barely set. He glanced at his surroundings in satisfaction. A half-emptied bottle of lube and quite a bit of fluids littered the ground, signs of a good time. Pumpkin was dozing off before him, her whole rear-end soaked but a look of content on her face. And, over to the left, his mom standing in the doorway.

Pound froze, his ears splayed back. Cup Cake was taking in the contents of the room, her mouth hanging open slightly, though not exactly in shock. After a moment of silence wherein it seemed like she was trying to decide what to say, she eventually spoke.

"Pound, honey, this was supposed to be _our_ game…"


End file.
